Kenji Hamada
is a male Japanese voice actor from Fukuoka, Japan who is an affiliate of Mausu Promotion. Voice roles *''07-Ghost'' as Hyuuga *''Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple'' as Inspector Craddock (ep. 23) *''Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution'' as Akane's Manager (ep. 7) *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' as Masahiro Abe *''Basquash!'' as James Loane *''Bleach'' as Hyourinmaru (Zanpakuto arc) *''Busou Renkin'' as Shinobu Negoro *''Claymore'' as Dauf; Man in Black (handler, ep. 9) *''Dan Doh!!'' as Owner *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' as Trevor *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' as Masaki Yotsuga; Officer Shibata *''Duel Masters'' as Kirifuda's dad *''Ef: A Tale of Memories.'' as Shūichi Kuze *''Eyeshield 21'' as Atsushi Munakata; Editor (ep 18); Takami Ichiro (ep 6); Team Captain (ep 12) *''Fancy Lala'' as Guard (ep 22); Nishiyama (ep 20); Old People (ep 18) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' as Vato Falman and Barry the Chopper's human body *''Geneshaft'' as Mario Musicanova *''Ghost Hunt'' as Houshou Takigawa *''Gin-iro no Olynssis'' as Mason (ep 1,2) *''Gintama'' as Boss; Kitaouji Itsuki *''Green Green'' as Taizou Tenjin *''Green Green Thirteen: Erolutions'' as Taizou Tenjin *''Gungrave'' as Harry MacDowel (Teen) *''Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor'' as Noskov *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3'' as Taira no Tomomori and Shirogane *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Kurenai no Tsuki (Special)'' as Taira no Tomomori *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' as Hayate's father (ep 1) *''Heat Guy J'' as Blood *''Honey and Clover'' as Takumi Nomiya *''Honey and Clover II'' as Takumi Nomiya *''Kaikan Phrase'' as chairman (eps 31, 38); reporter (eps 28, 30) *''Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula'' as Yashichi Yanagisawa *''Knight Hunters Eternity'' (ep 13) *''Kokoro Library'' as Biker's Friend 1 (ep 1); Editor B (ep 3); User (ep 6) *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' as Bernice *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' as Yuuichirou Fukuzawa (ep 4) *''Megaman Star Force'' as Michinori Ikuta *''Midori Days'' as Delinquent Boss (ep.2) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' as Patrick Colasour *''Mujin Wakusei Survive'' as Luna's father *''Mushishi'' as Taku (older, ep 26) *''Mushi-Uta'' as Kabuto *''Nana'' as Mizukoshi *''Naruto'' (movie 3) as Korega *''Naruto'' as Aburame Shibi (Shino's father) (ep. 79); Fugaku Uchiha *''One Piece'' as Killer, Inazuma *''Paradise Kiss'' as Jouji "George" Koizumi *''Patlabor WXIII'' (movie 3) *''Please Teacher!'' as Announcer (ep 4) *''Potemayo'' as Kōdai Moriyama *''Pumpkin Scissors'' as Ian (ep 7) *''Saiyuki'' as Silver-haired Demon (ep 4) *''Sasami: Magical Girl Club'' as Ginji Iwakura (Sasami's Father) *''Skip Beat!'' as Takenori Sawara *''Star Ocean: The First Departure'' as Ronixis Kenny *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' as Ronixis J. Kenni; Metatron *''Star Ocean: The Last Hope'' as Crowe F. Almedio *''Sugarbunnies'' as Aomimiusa; Bernard Cherbourg *''Super Street Fighter IV'' as Dee Jay *''Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk'' as Richter Abend *''Tenchu 2'' (Japanese version only) as Tatsumaru *''Tenjho Tenge'' as Tsutomu Ryuuzaki *''Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight'' as Tengu *''ToHeart2'' as Toshoiinchou (Library Chairman) (ep 3) *''Tokyo Tribe 2'' as Ago *''Uta Kata'' as Masahito Tachibana *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' as Ahm *''Yume Tsukai'' as Mizuki Fuyumura (ep 7) *''Zettai Shonen'' as Akiyuki Kishiro Tokusatsu *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' as Terry X *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' as Hyouga *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' as Gunpherd External links *Kenji Hamada's profile at Mausu Promotion's website * Category:1972 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Fukuoka Prefecture Category:Living people ar:كينجي هامادا fr:Kenji Hamada ko:하마다 겐지 ja:浜田賢二 zh:濱田賢二